Butterfly Kisses
by AmaranteReikaChan
Summary: As she grew, their relationship grew. As she progressed, their father-daughter bond progressed. But there was one thing that would always stay the same; the butterfly kisses.


**A/N: Okay, figured it was about time I posted something, I just couldn't decide what. So, by random selection, you have Butterfly Kisses. It is, of course, KibaxIno (other pairings _will_ come later)**

**SUMMARY: As she grew, their relationship grew. As she progressed, their father-daughter bond progressed. But there was one thing that would always stay the same; the butterfly kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the characters, or the song. Show and characters (c) to Masashi Kishimoto and the song, 'Butterfly Kisses' is (c) to Bob Carlisle.**

**Read and enjoy the fatherxdaughter-ness. Feel free to look up the song and listen while you read.  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"One father is worth more than a hundred schoolmasters."

George Herbert

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure: _

_She was sent here from Heaven,_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

Shikaku and Choza laughed in union as they watched their comrade gaze down at his little daughter dotingly. In his current state of mind he'd be totally oblivious to anything, even if the village were to be attacked right that very second.

"To think," Shikaku teased, "she's less than a week old and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger!"

"You have a _very_ long life of slavery ahead of you my friend." Choza stated sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on Inoichi's right shoulder. The Yamanaka shrugged it off good-naturedly before looking up at the other two men and cradling his sleeping baby girl deeper into his chest.

"Daddy's little girl." Inoichi smiled meekly at Shikaku's comment, before bending down to kiss his daughter on the temple.

Yes indeed, she was _his_ little girl.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

Shikaku frowned. Choza laughed. Inoichi smiled.

Ino simply cooed happily after Inoichi had removed her from the 'evil' clutches of Yoshino – where she had begun to wail – and replaced them with his own. The toddler was perfectly contented when she was once again in the safe and sturdy arms of her beloved daddy. Something that Inoichi thanked God for every day, the fact that he had an adorable little daughter, and the fact that she adored him.

Choza found the whole ordeal rather cute. Ino hated being held by anyone who wasn't her mother or father. Though, if it was a battle over which of her parents she chose to hold her, it was most often Inoichi (unless of course she wanted to be fed – that was a different matter altogether).

Shikaku frowned because he didn't understand how on earth Inoichi could put up with it. Sure Shikamaru liked being held, but he didn't care who held him - as long as it saved him the effort of moving he was fine. Which in turn meant Shikaku wasn't being forced to hold his son every split second of the day. Ino on the other hand, well she was a completely different subject. Woe betide anyone who tried to hold her and wasn't a parent.

Whatever his previous thoughts on Inoichi and his daughter's interaction was, Shikaku couldn't help himself from smiling when Ino lovingly placed a nice big, wet, slobbery kiss on her father's cheek.

_Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"Bed daddy." Ino commanded.

Inoichi smiled reflectively as he stood to follow his little girl down the passage and to her bedroom. To any other person it might have seemed as though she were telling him to go to bed. To them however, it was her simple way of asking him to put her to bed.

It was routine really. Every night her mother would help her clean her teeth, send her off to the toilet, and then he would take her to her bedroom, tuck her in tight, and read her a story. It's the way their evening worked. And he was in no hurry to change it.

"Now, what story do we want to read tonight, hmm?" Inoichi asked.

Ino scuffled excitedly over to the miniature bookcase at the end of her bed and picked out a book before crawling underneath her covers. Inoichi took the book, tucked her in, and sat down beside her on the pink and purple flower print bed covers.

After the story was read and put away, he'd tuck her in again (for she'd get a little excited during the story and start bouncing around), give her a hug and kiss goodnight and watch her as she said her prayers. She would then lean up and flutter her eyelashes against his before flopping back on the bed and promptly falling asleep.

It was how it always happened. It was tradition. And Inoichi wasn't one to go about trying to alter tradition prematurely.

_Walk beside the pony daddy_

_It's my first ride_

_I know the cake looks funny daddy_

_But I sure tried_

"You can let go of me now daddy." Ino stated as she looked up once again at the man who it didn't seem was going to remove his arms from around her anytime soon. This was turning into one _very _long hug.

Inoichi turned to his chuckling wife. "Can't we just take her home and bring her back next year?" He asked hopefully, already knowing what her answer would be.

"No dear." Azami replied. "Of course we can't. She's old enough to start at the academy now. And she is going to start today... if you'd only release your hold on her."

The biggest reason he didn't want her to go was really because he cherished her innocence and childhood. And he knew the academy could destroy a person. He'd seen it happen time and time again. And to Inoichi, just watching her walk through that door after she'd left him with her signatory butterfly kiss, felt like she had a piece of innocence ripped from her. At the academy she'd get an education and she'd learn to make her own friends; but more importantly she'd learn to fight, and she'd learn to kill. His greatest fear was that she would lose the thing he treasured most in her, her humanity.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

"You're getting old too fast." Inoichi stated as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from his daughter's face.

Ino looked up at him from her position tucked inside her bed. "Yes I know dad." She said, exasperatedly. "You tell me daily."

"You've already graduated the academy and tomorrow you're going to the chuunin exams." Inoichi mused.

"I know." She answered, looking up at him pointedly. He had been pestering her for the past fifteen minutes, and she knew, with the big day she had tomorrow that she should probably get some sleep before it. "And I also know I'm going to need a good night's rest so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Just look after yourself would you? And Chouji and Shikamaru too." He asked pleadingly.

"Of course daddy. Goodnight." She concluded, leaning up and placing a butterfly kiss against his cheek in dismissal. Inoichi sighed. He knew taking care wasn't exactly his daughter's strongest point, and he certainly hoped it wouldn't be her undoing.

"Goodnight." He mumbled as he stood in the doorway of her room, ready to leave.

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her mamma_

_A little more everyday_

"Hey Ino!" Shikamaru called from outside the flower shop. "This stupid party you're all forcing me to go to isn't going to hold up forever!"

Ino stuck her head out her bedroom window to glare down at her teammate in annoyance. "I'm coming!" She yelled, Shikamaru could really get on her last nerve sometimes.

"And so is Christmas!" He countered.

"Shikamaru be nice." Chouji berated his best friend from where they both stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the third member of their team to leave the house so they could attend the joint party that was being thrown for both Shikamaru and Ino. "It's her birthday."

"So? It was mine yesterday." Shikamaru grumbled, before having an epiphany. "Why is it _our_ party is always on _her_ birthday not mine?"

"Because unlike you Shikamaru, Ino actually enjoys them." Chouji retorted.

Inoichi, who had been witnessing the whole ordeal, watched and smiled as Ino raced past him, leaving a swift kiss on his cheek before running off to go have fun with her friends. Finally she had friends who were actually decent and good for her. Much better than those smart mouthed rude little girls she had hung out with when she was in the academy. He was also quite pleased that she'd revived the friendship she'd lost with Sakura, he'd always liked her.

It was official. His baby girl was finally making her own way in the world.

_One part woman_

_The other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

"Ino, you almost ready?" Azami, Inoichi's wife – as of nearly two whole decades – called to her teenage daughter.

"Yeah mum, just a second." Ino called back as she finished fixing her hair in the mirror and ran out to meet her mother in the lounge room.

The mother and daughter duo were going shopping, which was one of the favourite pastimes in Inoichi's women's lives. The other, was spending time in the garden and flower shop.

"Have fun shopping." Inoichi called to them from his resting position on the couch, feet on the coffee table, and newspaper in hand. "Just... don't spend _too_ much okay?"

They both smiled at him reassuringly, though it did nothing to ease his concerns. There was one thing he knew he'd never be able to change; their love for shopping – even if it did happen to only be window shopping. Inoichi knew how close his wife and daughter were, practically best friends, they told each other everything. And one thing he definitely knew about them – he knew _too_ well – was that together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

His two leading ladies – as he often called them – walked over and gave him a kiss on either cheek before walking out the front door to hit the main street.

Even if Ino was grown up, she was still his baby girl.

_Trying her wings out_

_In a great big world_

He had to admit, he'd had a lot of fun. As scary and daunting as the idea of her growing up and dating was, he still got a kick out of sitting in the porch, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair as the sun began to set, waiting for her to return home. He had always claimed to Ino that God had given him the entitlement to do so the very second he had given him a daughter.

The boys always had the biggest shock of their lives when they rounded the corner. He could have sworn some actually wet their pants when they finally noticed his shady persona hidden back in the shadows. Every time it happened Ino would frown and shake her head with disapproval, but never took it any further. She always knew it was coming long before she got home.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, she was secretly grateful that he was still watching out for her.

Then, every night, after the boy had gone, she was always sure to give him a butterfly kiss, be it on his cheek, or on his eyelashes before she went to bed. It was her way of silently thanking him.

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

Inoichi hated the day when he was informed his daughter would be going off for a year to travel and train with the one and only Mitarashi Anko. When you're a shinobi – especially one of his years and experience – it never failed to cross your mind the possibility of never seeing your loved ones again. He knew there was a chance that she mightn't return or that he wouldn't be there to see her return. And the very thought pained him immensely.

"Now remember," Ino started to reiterate to her father at the main gates of Konoha, the same speech she had been saying over and over for the past few days. "I'll be back in just over a year. So be good for mum! The last thing I need is you causing her trouble while I'm gone."

Inoichi smiled weakly. "I wouldn't even consider it."

She returned his smile, leaning up and fluttering her eyelashes against his before turning and heading off.

That was when it suddenly hit home to the Yamanaka. His daughter had now officially flown the coop. And he had a creeping feeling he was never going to get her back.

_You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time_

Inoichi's jaw dropped. His daughter, _his daughter_, just left the house to prepare for a mission without giving him a kiss goodbye. She had _never_ done that before. _Ever_.

A triumphant smile swept across his face as Ino hurriedly ran back into the house and apologised. His smile very quickly faded just as fast as it had come when she then kissed her _palm_ and then pressed it to his cheek. Inoichi's jaw just about hit the floor as she skipped back out the room, a very distinct spring in her step.

He could hear his wife giggling beside him.

"She did not just..." her giggling grew louder. Inoichi glared at her. "You think this is funny?"

"She just blew you off big time." Inoichi frowned in annoyance.

"Who's she saving her kisses for now?" He mumbled grumpily.

Azami turned to him impishly. "Are you jealous?"

Inoichi made a mental note, then and there, to hunt down the boy that had evoked this change and dispose of him personally. Azami thought he was just being stupid, in her opinion the Inuzuka kid had weaselled his way in and partly overtaken his role as leading man in Ino's life long ago. Inoichi was just never informed about it.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

"Oh! And I would say that is my win. Cough up the money boys!" Ino cried in delight as she laid out her royal flush. Playing cards during lunch breaks at interrogation headquarters was a common and widely partaken in occurrence.

"Wow. That sounds roughly like the weekly demands she made when she was about fifteen." Inoichi stated with slight shock and amusement.

"Ha! Fifteen! You're kidding me?" Kotetsu cried before eyeing Ino with disapproval, pointing an accusative finger. "You con artist." He then stopped pointing at Ino to stare at her father. "Didn't you realise she had a regularly paying job? Two of them actually."

"Fact of the matter was, I was still her father." Inoichi replied as he shuffled his money together in his hands. "Still am actually, and that's probably why I'm still found forking the money over."

"Thank you." Ino smiled proudly as she gleefully took the cash he – and the other three males at the table – held out for her.

"Hmm. Least you taught her manners." Izumo mumbled as an afterthought.

They were interrupted by the sound of one of the new chuunin of interrogation approaching the group at the table. "Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino, we have a task for the two of you."

The two immediately stood from the table and began making their way toward the head of the department. Ino adorned a smile that crossed between sadistic and playful. "Time to fry some brains."

Inoichi shook his head in wonderment as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Such graphic terms."

"All of which I learnt from you." She countered. He smiled as he pressed his lips against the side of her head.

_All the precious time_

_Oh like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

Let it be known that the worst day in Inoichi Yamanaka's life was the day his daughter's boyfriend came asking for permission to take Ino's hand in marriage. But the even more depressing part was when he _consented_ to it – willingly. He was actually _happy_ for her.

He realised that day – the most disgruntling realisation he had ever had – she was no longer _his_ baby girl. From here on out, until the end of her life, she belonged to another man. And that was quite a startling revelation.

The next time Ino came home he got teary eyed, practically squeezed her to death in a bone crushing hug, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Resulting in an overly emotional wife and a very confused Ino who couldn't even begin to pinpoint what had gotten into her parents.

Her sole conclusion; they had lost their minds.

It wasn't for numerous weeks that she actually discovered the real reason for their odd behaviour.

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

There was enormous hustle and bustle at the Yamanaka flower shop on the morning of Ino's wedding; far too much for her liking. She couldn't even hear herself think. Just as she was pondering all these things her mother came scurrying into the room carrying a bundle of flowers.

"There, I just finished the bouquet, now you can—"

"Wait...!" Ino cried, everyone in the room froze. The last thing they all needed or wanted was for Ino to have a mental breakdown on the morning of her wedding, "where's dad?"

Her mum sighed. "Your father's outside moping."

"Ah," Ino lifted up the bottom of her dress and started walking towards the door, "I'll go talk to him."

"Wait, Ino!" Sakura protested. They were already pressed for time, and couldn't afford to lose anymore. Her friend could sure be worrying sometimes, "we have to get you into—"

"Relax," Ino cut in with a reassuring smile to the four ladies in the living room, "it'll only take a second." With that said she proceeded to exit the room.

Ino let out a deep sigh once she was outside. She welcomed the calm, serene quiet, a much better atmosphere than the one inside. She was beginning to see some sense in her dad's hiding out here. You could actually hear yourself think.

_She asked what I'm thinking_

_And I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

"Dad?" Ino questioned tentatively as she walked up to her father who was sitting on the bench in their backyard.

Inoichi looked up at her, took in the sight, and then sighed. "You really do look like a bride."

Ino smiled softly before sitting down next to him. He made it sound as though it was a bad thing. "What's wrong?"

"I guess this is it then? I'm finally losing you." He mumbled dejectedly as he placed at arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. She wiggled in closer to rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're not losing me," she murmured, "I'm still your daughter."

"But you're not _mine_ anymore." Inoichi croaked.

Ino looked up at him, tears were welling in her eyes. She was about to cry. Inoichi cringed. He was going to be in trouble for this. "Don't speak like that."

He was stopped from making a reply as his wife came running out, caught one look at Ino, and slapped him on the arm in an unimpressed manner. "Oh my—! Inoichi how could you! Agh! Come on Ino, we have to fix your makeup! We're going to be late at this rate."

If he wasn't in such a forlorn mood Inoichi probably would have laughed at how jittery and obsessing she was. It was almost as though she was getting married herself.

"I thought it was customary for the bride to be fashionably late." Sakura voiced from the window.

"Besides," Hana added from beside her, "it'll provide time to make Kiba's nerves skyrocket even more."

_And she leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mamma there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"You ready?" Inoichi asked as he looked down at Ino. She was currently shuffling her weight from foot to foot on the spot. He chuckled. This is why he'd only ever had one daughter.

"No!" She whispered, glaring at those big daunting doors standing in front of her. "I think I'm going to pee."

"No you're not." Inoichi replied with a laugh, pulling her closer to him. "You'll be fine as soon as those doors open and we walk in. I promise you. Then you'll forget all of your nerves."

"Why must they make me wait so? This is taking forever! Can't they hurry up?"

"We've only got a minute, maybe even less—"

"Wah!" Ino cried as she flapped her hands against his arm. "Don't tell me that!"

Inoichi sighed. No one, not even himself, had ever thought it would be him consoling his daughter when it came to walking down the aisle. Everyone had always expected it to be the other way round.

"I'm going to stuff it up!" Ino started ranting quietly, letting her arms flail about everywhere. Inoichi could hear snickering behind him. Evidently the bridesmaids found this an amusing feat to watch. "I swear I am going to do it all wrong. I won't do it the way we rehearsed and then it'll all be ruined and everyone will laugh and I would've stuffed up my whole wedding and—"

"Doing things differently to the way you rehearsed isn't always a bad thing." He rubbed her shoulder encouragingly. "You'll be fine. I promise. Just take a deep breath." Ino did as he commanded, inhaling and exhaling deeply – and was quite surprised to find it helped.

The person who was to open the doors appeared before them. "We're going to be opening in about ten seconds so everyone take your places." Inoichi stuck out his arm, ready for Ino to slip hers into.

Ino looked up at her father pointedly. "Promise me you won't let me trip or fall or something."

"Of course not. It's what I'm here for." He replied, placing a tentative kiss on her forehead. "When you come out of here you're going to be Mrs Kiba Inuzuka."

"Dad!" Ino screeched. "Don't start crying! We're about to go in."

"I'm fine." He reassured her just as the doors began to open.

_Walk me down the aisle daddy_

_It's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_

_Daddy, don't cry_

The day Yamanaka Inoichi had dreaded from the moment his daughter was born had finally arrived; she was getting married. Yet, he couldn't help smiling as he looked from the smile on the bride's face to the equally affectionate one on the groom's. He could see the love in Kiba's smile and the way his eyes watered, never leaving their position locked with Ino's.

In all honesty, it kind of reminded him of his wedding day. Although at his wedding he was standing at the other end of the room smiling down toward his bride.

There was one thing Inoichi did know amongst all this. He knew it too well. There was a continuous tugging on his arm that wouldn't let him forget. The one thing he did know was that he was having to restrain Ino and hold her back – attempting to keep her beside him as they made their way to the altar.

He was evidently correct when he told Ino she would forget all her nerves as soon as the doors opened. Daddy knows best. He also could have sworn he was the only thing stopping her from galloping straight down the aisle to the groom. An odd sight that would have been – the bride eagerly and hurriedly bouncing down the aisle to the slow-paced music of 'Here Comes the Bride'.

When they eventually made it to the front of the hall – far too slowly for Ino's liking he could tell – he finally remembered his biggest dread about the whole ordeal; the part where he gave her away.

Inoichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before guiding Ino's hand over to Kiba's. Nearly the entire room froze in anticipation.

Shikaku and Chouza especially, were quite surprised to find Inoichi only held his hand over hers for a few seconds, after it had been placed in Kiba's, before forcing himself to removed it. They knew better than anyone how hard it was for their friend to let her go.

Ino felt her father's warmth leave her hand and his presence start to move away from her. She bit her lip and squeezed Kiba's hand, causing him to eye her in concern.

"Wait," the entire congregation froze again in anticipation when she spoke the word, including Inoichi. He looked at her in shock; a look that questioned her sanity and what on earth she was doing.

Ino – without releasing her hold on Kiba's hand – walked closer to her father, causing her groom to come with her. She used her free arm to give him a quick hug before leaning up on her tiptoes and fluttering her eyelashes against his, her last butterfly kiss as his unmarried daughter.

"Thank you." Her eyes shone with appreciation.

Kiba smiled.

Inoichi smiled before taking the arm she used to hug him and placed that hand in Kiba's as well.

Ino smiled. It seemed he had been right yet again. Perhaps doing things differently to the way they planned wasn't always a bad thing. In this case, she was quite happy she did.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

"It's time for the father daughter dance." The emcee stated.

Inoichi took the hand that Ino offered him and led her out to the centre of the dance floor.

"You really do look beautiful, you know." Inoichi mumbled once they'd gotten into their dancing position and starting moving slowly to the music, "just like your mother on our wedding day."

"Well this was her dress," she looked down at the dress and then back up at him, "without the adjustments of course."

Inoichi smiled. "You always did love that dress." He looked down at her and took in the full view with a chuckle. "And that lace. You have certainly always loved lace." He had a sudden flashback of a two year old Ino running around in a roll of lace, nothing else.

"Well it was pretty."

"You still are."

"Daddy?" Ino looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes beginning to water. Inoichi caught his breath in shock. She hadn't called him that in years. It made her seem so much more fragile and little than she was.

"There's something I want you to know." She continued. "I want you to know you haven't lost me, okay? I'm still daddy's little girl, your baby girl, bud, whatever. I'm still all those things. And no one, not even Kiba, can change that. Getting married hasn't changed the fact that I'm your daughter. I'll always be your daughter, no matter what."

"I'd hoped so." Ino buried her face into his chest. Inoichi wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I love you daddy."

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man this is what love is_

_I know I've got to let her go_

Peering down at his newborn grandson, all Inoichi could do was smile. He was perfect, just like Ino was when she was born. If his daughter could produce such adorable offspring he didn't know why he hadn't given her an arranged marriage and made her reproduce earlier. He could have had a million to show off by now.

Though it did make Inoichi so much prouder when he had the thought that every other grandparent must be jealous of him, he knew he would be if this wasn't his grandson.

"He looks just like you, you know..." Ino said as she smiled up at him. She looked back down at her son in her arms before frowning slightly, rethinking her statement, "well his hair does. Aside from that he looks just like his father."

"It seems like just yesterday you were this fragile and tiny and it was you I was holding in my arms." Inoichi mumbled.

"Aww. Come on dad. Don't get like that." Ino replied pleadingly. The last thing she needed right now was an emotional trip down memory lane; she was already overly emotional due to postpartum.

"I'm proud of you, Ino."

She smiled at him gently, cuddling her sleeping son closer into her chest. "Thanks," she leant over and gave him a butterfly kiss on his cheek, "for old times' sake."

_But I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better father," she smiled meekly before bending down and placing the bouquet of flowers before the gravestone, "I hope I can be half the parent you were."

"Mum?" A voice called from behind her.

Ino turned around and smiled at the three people waiting for her. She walked back over to them and was bombarded by two children hugging her and then her husband waiting patiently to slip his arm around her waist. He pressed his lips against her hair line before mumbling. "You already are."

Ino chuckled, watching their son and daughter running off in the distance. "Tell that to them."

"They'll appreciate everything you've done when they're married with children of their own." Kiba replied, Ino noted the smile in his voice.

She flinched. "Don't look that far ahead. I'm still trying to get passed the prospect of puberty."

"Okay," he murmured, chuckling, "but I'm more worried about the teenage daughter..."

Ino laughed as they both starting strolling after their far too energetic children. "Dating can't be that horrible, after all, it's how I got you."

Kiba grinned before kissing her forehead again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too fluffy for you. But if you did enjoy it, I'm always welcome to reviews :)**

**There's also going to be a sequel up soon, with Kiba and his daughter. So look out for that and let me know what you think.**

**God Bless, **

**ARC  
**


End file.
